Procedural Engines
Overview Engines in Simple Rockets 2 are now created Procedurally. While there are template engines in the parts toolbox that can be dropped into the editor, these engines can be radically redesigned to fit the needs of the mission. There are four general categories of engines: Liquid Engines Main Article: Liquid-Fuel Engines The most customizable engines currently in the game. Liquid engines are the most versatile and most common engines for most players. The many degrees of freedom the player has with these engines allows for them to be tailored to meet the needs of any mission set. Fuel Types There are currently three different types of fuel that players can use in the game: Kerolox Kerolox is a kerosene-oxygen based fuel. It is the most basic type of fuel the player can use, it has an average density and efficiency. Methalox Methalox is a methane-oxygen based fuel. It is more expensive than kerolox but denser and more efficient. It is the most advanced fuel type. Hydolox Hydrolox is a hydrogen-oxygen based fuel. It is cheaper than the other two liquid fuels. Hydrolox is incredibly light and therefore has a lower Delta-V than the other two, as you cannot carry as much hydrolox per unit of volume. However, it is incredibly efficient for its mass. Pump System The procedural engines update also includes new variants of pumping systems for your liquid engines. The different pumps provided different size, weight, and performances. Gas Generator 1 Gas Generator 2 Staged Full Flow Staged Electric Pressure Fed Nozzle Styles There are a handful of different nozzle styles to choose from that all offer different performance characteristics. Nozzles can also be modified by changing the throat size and the bell size. Cone Bell Delta Aerospike Solid Engines Solid rocket engines use a solid propellant with a pre-mixed oxidizer. They are by far the simplest engines in the game and have a limited range of uses. The only customizable factor for solid engines is their size. Nuclear Engines Nuclear engines use a nuclear reactor to heat up a thrust mass by passing the thrust mass over the core. This controls the temperature of the core. They are very efficient because they do not need an oxidizer, meaning the entire thrust mass is ejected and no energy is lost in the chemical reaction. When not being fired, the core is powered down to avoid overheating. This means that before the rocket can reach full throttle, the core has to be warmed up. Instantaneous changes to throttle are impossible with these engines. Nuclear engines can use two fuel types, pure Hydrogen or Water. Ion Engines Ion engines are the most efficient but the least powerful engines in the game. They work by creating an electric field that propels a stream Xenon atoms. Because of the use of Xenon, it can carry large amounts of fuel and burn for extraordinarily long periods of time, but it does not create much more force than a piece of paper would if you held it in your hand. Ion engines consume both electric charge and Xenon while operating. Category:Information